New Campaign!! - DUNGEONS
Jared, Josh and Austin return to play D&D once more. Synopsis Jared will be playing D&D 5th Edition in a home brew campaign. They will be using some home brew rules, and Jared doesn't want people to worry about it too much. Jared introduces Josh and his human monk Shyun Kurasa. This is the same Josh that caught a ballista bat. It was a very long time ago. It's only gotten worse since then! Austin is a elvan ranger Todoran Trueshot. Jared has blue dice, Josh has red, Austin has green. Austin was also playing in the Ballistic Bat story saying "Sweet Christ! What are you doing!?" The story takes place in Westhaven where both the characters reside. Josh instantly forgets the name of the town! Jared tells the introduction story. Josh asks questions about their characters relationships. Jared discusses the leaders of the town. Jared mentions that they are using Fantasy Grounds as their program to help with imagery and rolls. Jared talks about the enemies in the area. Todoran receives a message saying that the head of agriculture wants a meeting with him. He heads to the council room, walking through a smiling crowd. Todoran is questioned on whether he has seen something in the forest before. He hasn't. Todoran concludes the meeting and leaves. Shyun is in the forest training his martial arts skills. Shyun finds a strange object in a clearing, and continues his studies there. Several goblins screams out of the forest and come down. Jared tries to clear the chat, but he can't. The goblins start to charge. Shyun runs at one of them and tries to grapple it around the neck. He wants to use a live goblin as a weapon! It doesn't work, so he punches instead - and punctures its skull! Another goblin is shooting arrows, and misses by ten feet. It is sad, and Shyun uses his turn to laugh! Another goblin is slammed into the ground. A sword attack from a goblin is slapped out of the way, however a secondary attack hits Shyun. Josh is getting very good rolls, as the other goblins are kicked into each other. Shyun casually walks to the archer goblin, which shoots an arrow into Shyan's shoulder. Shyun pulls out the arrow, and lifts a goblin into the air and flails it into another one. They explode! Two bugbears appear, and they are heavily armored. They charge at Shyun. Shyun lets the bugbears come to him. Todoran is in a tree and attempts to hit one of them in the leg. He hits. They turn their attention from Shyun to Todoran. Shyun tries to reach the injured one and jump kicks it. He misses, and tries using his other leg to hit instead. Shyun manages to dodge attacks from the injured bugbear. Todoran punches at its injury. He slams his other fist into the injury, and the bugbear screams in pain. Jared isn't kind enough to give any bonuses for attacking a wound. Shyun attempts to land his boots onto the enemy's face. He slams it down to the ground. Austin points out that he can see a shadow indicating Jared's dice on his screen. After a discussion on what to do, Shyun shoots an arrow into its head and gets a crit for being on top of him! It is killed. There is still one more bugbear left. Todoran tries to uppercut the bugbear like a shurukin. He misses and tries to kick instead. Austin wants to change his dice after getting such bad rolls. Todoran wants the bugbear alive, but extremely high rolls from Josh kills it will an arrow to the forehead. Oops! The two characters formally meet. Shyun begins piling up bodies. Jared comments on Austin's 20 roll having a sparkle. Josh didn't get a sparkle when he rolled a 20! Shyun rests to heal while Tadorin investigates the bodies. Josh asks Austin a question, and he doesn't respond. Jared and Josh thinks he might be ignoring him. Todoran is tracking footprints on the ground. They chase after the trail before it disappears. A different set of tracks is found from a different creature. They discover that these markings are from a Hippergriff. They decide to head back to town together. Tadorin checks out the stone, and it is nothing that he has seen before. He sees a word carved into the stone, and collects his evidence and makes their way back to town. Both Tadorin and Shyun level up. Category:D&December Category:D&D Category:Videos